


Shatter Me

by dirksnipples



Series: I Miss The Misery [8]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: A dangerous form of knife play, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Abusive William Afton | Dave Miller, Choking, Crazy! William, Emotional Manipulation, Fear, Knife Play, M/M, Manipulation, Revelation, Slight Force, Slightest mention of self hate, Toxic Relationships, aggressive sex, disgust, slight hitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: Somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me!
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scott Cawthon/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Scott Cawthon
Series: I Miss The Misery [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969456
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo, he’s breaking. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -slight self hate  
> -hitting  
> -choking  
> -toxic behavior  
> -Manipulation  
> -obvious disgust in someone’s appearance or overall nature  
> -slight force  
> -“knife play”

“Just like that baby- F-Fuck!”

Scott could just barely make out William’s outline. He was more breathless than usual. He didn’t know when he started seeing black, until his air was returned to him. He was forcibly shoved around on the bed, nose bleeding, tears cold on his cheeks. Suddenly, a knife was pressed dangerously close to his neck. “W-Will!” Scott gasped, the tip pressing in. Fear shot through Scott, which resulted in William pounding into him roughly. 

“Oh m-my- Fuck, you’re b-beautiful!” William moaned out, moaning more as Scott’s pained cries filled his ear drums. Scott could feel the rough pace shoot electricity up his spine, and he was on the verge of cumming. What stopped him, however, is the way William grabbed his cock hard. He cried out. “No no-!” He was cut off by Will squeezing even harder. When all pressure was gone, a cackle filled the air. It was Will. He sobbed pathetically, wanting to release badly. 

William caressed Scott’s cheek gently, relishing in the way Scott leaned into the touch. One simple slap to the face was enough to make Scott cower away. The expression made William shiver, loving just how easily Scott became frightened now. Scared to disappoint William. So willing to sell out anyone and anything just to get the only thing he craves from William. “W-Will p-“ he’s immediately cut off by William slamming his head back against the headboard. 

The moan he let out made Scott’s dick throb. Just being allowed to hear the person he loves moan in pleasure because of him, makes him so happy. 

“I want to see you be turned inside out, love~”

Fear courses through him instantly. The way William practically pulls his knife back out, holding it just above Scott’s stomach. The look of pure ecstasy grazes his face at just the mere thought of cutting Scott open. Watching the life drain from his brown eyes. 

Scott feels disoriented from having his head hit, worn out from the constant movement and pleasure, and he’s so full of fear from the knife. When it grazes his stomach lightly, he lets out a choked sob. “N-No!” He manages to get out, trying desperately to crawl back, only to thump his head again, making him see black for a moment too long. 

William easily drags him back, thrusting into him roughly, causing Scott to let out a moan. “Now, don’t act like this. This is what you wanted, love. I’m just rewarding you! Giving you exactly what you want, what you deserve!” That sharp grin has him trembling in fear, yet also in pain. He wants to think that the knife is more for show than to hurt him, but when he easily slices along Scott’s stomach, he knows that that’s not the case. 

“Ahg! W-Will stop!” He begs, hands shooting to William’s hands. While the blade is nowhere near being deep, the fear is there. 

William easily slaps his hands away. “That’s _‘Master’_ to you, Scottie.” William commands, flicking Scott’s cock. 

Scott wants to argue back, but can’t. He simply moans, dropping his hands. He forces himself to believe that if William really wanted him dead, he would have been killed a long time ago. Everyone is just accusing the man of things that he’s never done. 

“M-Master, please be c-careful!” Scott easily begs, biting his bottom lip. The way the blade dances along his flesh for a moment makes him shiver. The hum that follows makes him scared. 

“Hmmm” Scott can feel regret filling him. “No.” And just as easily as before, William began to dig the knife in deeper, sending Scott into a panic, breathing increasing. 

“No no!” He cried, hand scrambling for Williams' hands. “You’re gonna make it all come out! Stop!” 

William’s cackles filled the air as Scott tried desperately to push him off. Just the fact that Scott wanted out of this was funny to him. The way the man clenched around his dick caused moans to poor from his mouth, and simply digging the knife in a little more, had him so close to climaxing. 

“It’s coming out, stop!” Scott screeched, the sight of blood making him petrified. 

William easily grabs ahold of Scott’s neck with one hand, squeezing and forcing him back. “Yes baby, just like that~!” Will moans. “Cry for me, beg me to stop!”

A hard sob escapes Scott, and William’s hips speed up. He can feel just how badly he wants to cum. William slowly pulls the knife out, bringing it towards Scott’s thighs, and repeating the action. The way Scott shot up, trying to push William off, sent waves of pleasure up William’s spine. That prettified face had him drooling, those shakes movements had him leaking, and oh god, the pure _terror_ in his voice-

William could feel himself about to release. 

He didn’t even think about the consequences of doing any of this. He was simply tired of playing the good, gentle lover. It was boring, constantly having to reassure someone with such gentle touches. No, William wanted to have a little fun. He wanted to see how far he could go, before Scott couldn’t handle any of it. Until he _knew_ Scott wanted out, only to try and reel him back in. He wanted to reel Scott back in. Just the idea of showing Michael that he could grab ahold of _anything_ and still get what he wanted in the end. 

Watching Scott try to crawl off of the bed made him laugh. He easily put the knife down, grabbed a hold of Scott, and forced him onto his hands and knees. He pushed the man into the mattress, loving the way the sobs muffled, and his hands still tried so hard to push himself up. William could feel his release drawing dangerously close. He pushed Scott’s face harder into the mattress, loving the control that he has. Loving how Scott’s struggling lessened due lack of air from something so simple. The bruises on his body made him beautiful. Without any of them, Scott is simply horrid to look at. He hates how awkward the man is, and how awkward he looks. That stupid wavey hair, those dumb, bright brown eyes- fuck. He would lose his hard on if he kept thinking about how the man looked before. 

Instead, he pressed his thumb of his free hand into Scott’s bruises, seeming to ignite some form of coherency from the suffocating man. The way Scott clawed at the hand on the back of his head, the way his nails dug into William’s skin, silently begging for him to stop. It was all too much. With one final thrust, William came hard inside of Scott, loving just how limp Scott went immediately. William moved his hips in a slow, lazy pace, until he felt good enough to pull out. He took his hand off of Scott’s head, watching the man have only enough strength to force his head to the side enough to breathe. He coughed, broken sobs escaping him. William’s face held a relaxed smile. He easily grabbed Scott, turning him over, watching the exhausted face stare up at him. As much as William wanted to leave him there, he knew what he had to do. 

“You did amazing, Scottie.” He breathlessly praised. He’s riding on the amount of control he has on Scott. If he pulls this off now…

“...”

He can feel anger trying to crawl up inside of him. 

He runs his fingers gently through Scott’s hair, using his free hand to grab Scott’s hand, and press a kiss to it. This seems to slap some form of movement from Scott. The man flinches away for just a moment, only to relax into the touch immediately. The previous anger that William had finally diminished. He did it. He won. 

Scott’s eyes half lidded, and he gently tugged William closer. “...A-Am I a g-good boy…?” Scott weakly asks. 

William wants to laugh at how pathetic Scott is, but he forces himself to swallow it down. Instead, he presses a kiss to Scott’s lips, loving that Scott immediately tries to kiss him back. William briefly deepens the kiss, before pulling back and cupping Scott’s cheeks. 

“Yes, love, yes!” William says a bit too excitedly. “You’re the best! Such an amazing baby boy that you are, Scott!” William can see the confliction that writes itself across Scott’s face, and he quickly pounces to make it cease to exist. He pulls Scott into his lap, hugging him, and pressing faux kisses of excitement all over Scott, making the man smile just a bit, a tired small giggle escaping him. “No one else is like you, love. You’re one in a million.”

That seems to be just what the younger man needed. He weakly wraps his arms around William, nuzzling him. He’s completely forgotten about his wilted hard on, and everything that occurred. William nuzzles him back, reaching a hand down, and gently tugging at Scott’s half hard cock, making him groan. “M-Mas-“

“Shhh, baby. It’s just ‘ _William’_ right now.” 

He can feel how Scott’s pulse quickens. He knows that it’s out of the love he feels for William. 

“Will,” Scott starts, kissing William weakly. He lets out a small moan at how good William’s hand feels around him. “I-I-“

“Shh, love, don’t strain yourself.” William sweet talks, pressing a few gentle kisses to Scott’s cheek, and then back to his lips. He loves the way the man tries desperately to kiss him back, moaning, and weakly bucking his hips up into William’s hand. William forces himself to continue this gentle pace. He can feel disgust swirling inside of him, but he forces himself to keep pretending. Even when Scott comes with a cry of his name, he forces himself. The way the man nuzzles William’s chest makes William cringe, but quickly wraps his arms around Scott, pulling him closer. 

“I-I love you, Will.” Scott tiredly says, going limp in William’s embrace. 

Will can feel bile rising up inside of him. Yet, he knew what he had to do. 

“I l-love you too, Scottie.” He forces himself to say. The way Scott goes limp, is enough to tell him that he still has control.


End file.
